Mysterious FoalHood
by RingerWings
Summary: (Oc story Yay! Like it hasnt been done before) Ringer was abandoned as a young foal but saved by 2 ponies willing to care for her every step of the way. What makes her so different from everypony else? She's an Alicorn...*Dont make hate reviews on it please, just skip the stroy if you're going to*
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of my OC RingerWings background story. As most of my readers know, any OC's sent in for my Original story that won't be used in that one will be used in this one. Now let me stop my yapping and get on with the story!**  
_Middle of Forest ; Time: Unknown_  
Here I was, a day old and abandon in a forest. Just my luck, how am I gonna survive? Do my parents think I will be able to fend for myself? No! They didn't care about me. Wow….I'm pretty smart for a foal. I hear a rustling in the bushes near me. I see a two ponies, one is a colt with a sky blue coat and dark blue eyes. His mane was black with a blue streak in the middle. Next to him was a filly, pink coat, light purple mane with a bow on the top of her head. Behind them I see a few other ponies, staring in horror at me. The 2 little ponies come up to me putting me on their backs. I was bigger than them even though I was younger.  
"Oh Celestia it's horrifying! It has a horn and wings!"  
"We should sacrifice it! This demon shall not walk among us!"  
These ponies must not get contact from the outside world much. They keep talking about witchcraft, demons, and other medieval stuff. How the hell do I know any of this?! As the older ponies were talking, the 2 young ones start taking me back to what I guess would be their village. It was small, and it seemed very seclude since it was in the middle of that forest. Once we made it in the town more ponies took notice of me and started saying things similar to the ones from the forest.  
"Mares and gentlecolts, this little filly is not a freak of nature. She is a pony just like the rest of you! She may have both the wings of a Pegasus and the horn of a unicorn but that doesn't change who she is!" shouted the colt  
"If you people don't trust her enough….then we'll take care of her! If she is some demon then we will be the ones to take responsibility!" added the little unicorn filly.  
Out from the crowd, a Stallion came forth. Everypony let him pass and showed him much respect as he came through. He walked to where we were and stared at us. Being cautious, he picked me up and looked at me for a while.  
"This little filly is true to be like the rest of us. If these two little ponies keep their word and I am wrong, then they will be executed or banished out of the village." He explained. He then went back the way he came. Everypony then went on with their day. Giving us looks right before they left. I looked up at the ones who saved me. They looked at me with happy grins. For being one day old, I went through a lot just then.  
"Hello little one, my name is SpotingStar and this is my good friend GapingMoon. We are going to take care of you. Let us show you to your new home." Said the pink unicorn.  
"You won't be living with us since both of our houses are small and we have no room to spare. So you will be living in our tree house in the forest. We will come and take you into town every day!" stated 'GapingMoon'. They then picked me up and put me on their backs again and started on the journey to the tree house. When we got there I took a good look at my new home. It was pretty small on the outside but the area around it looked beautiful. The outside had a fire pit for cooking and it had logs around it for sitting. It also had a little pond for fishing, swimming and even washing yourself since it had a little waterfall at the end of it. The inside of the tree house was furnished with a carpet and couch.  
"We have been trying to make this like a second home for ourselves if we ever needed to get away from our homes once in awhile. I know you're still very young but you are almost bigger than us and seem smart. Do you have a name?" asked SpotingStar. I nodded my head no, at birth I wasn't given a name and besides….I never knew my parents.  
"We we'll give you one…how does Double Time sound?" questioned GapingMoon. I nodded no. "Surfing turf?" Again I nodded no. "Chicken doodle?" Is this kid crazy?!  
"Moon, she needs a proper name, not something you think of out of nowhere. Hm, how does RingerWings sound to you?" I nodded yes. It sounded perfect and unique. I could get used to it very quickly. After they got done with that, they started showing me around their 'Home away from home'. After the tour they went back home and told me they would be back in the morning. I went onto the couch and took a blanket and went to sleep almost instantly.  
_Tree House, Time: 3:00 am_  
I was having a dream….it was dark and very hazy. There I was, in a dark room. I started seeing stars and planets everywhere. It was then that I heard a voice. It was mysterious and different than any voices I've heard before.  
"Daughter, I am sorry I can't be there for you to see you grow up and get your mark. But I will be with you one day. In few years, when the 1000 sun celebration begins, I will be with you."  
"But why aren't you with me now! When I need you the most! I almost got killed since I have both a horn and wings. Why do I have them both instead of one or none at all?"  
"You are special daughter, you will understand one day. But I must go; my time going in dreams is short. We will speak again one day."  
"My name is RingerWings, no thanks to you. Bye mom." The voiced then started fading. I never got to see what she looked like but I was still a bit happy to speak to her. I was mad at her but glad at the same time. I knew that that wasn't her voice since it was different than what you would expect. Like it was the night itself trying to send me words of wisdom. I stayed in that dream for a while. Thinking to myself of what just happened. In my dreams I was in a whole new world, able to do as I please.  
Sometime afterwards, like three hours later, I woke up pretty early compared to other ponies. I could tell it was still early from the morning dew on the windows. When I exited my new home, I could see all the animals living peacefully, no cares in the world. It was right then that my stomach started to rumble. I knew I was hungry but i didn't know how to get food. There was no way of storing food in my current home so I had to find another way. My survival instincts kicked in, which was pretty early for my age. I knew I had to hunt for my food. I went and found a piece of string and a stick from a cabinet inside the tree house. I tied the string to the stick and then found a feather and tied it to a smaller stick. I walked a far distance from the tree house so I don't scare the animals nearby and besides, none of those are good to eat.  
When I was about half a mile away I found what seemed to be a cow. I'm not good with names. I drew my newest weapon back, aiming for a perfect shot in the heart. I was about to shoot when I heard a gasp from behind. I accidentally let go and I shot my arrow. I missed so I didn't get my breakfast. When I turned around I saw the 2 ponies from yesterday. They had a basket and some other things with them that I couldn't tell what they were.  
"Were you...going to kill that animal?" asked SpotingStar, she had a frightening tone in her voice that anypony could tell she was scared. I nodded my head in agreement. I showed her my stomach as it rumbled. She got the signal and showed me the stuff in the basket they brought. It had sandwiches (No meat of course), juices, and much more. I also noticed that on GapingMoon's back that he had a saddlebag with him. He told me that he would show me them once we got back to the tree house.  
While we were on our way back, they started to ask me questions and telling me about what they plan to do to help me. They told me that tomorrow school will start up again and wanted me to attend. They said that I may still be young but that I seem smart for my age. I looked at myself and saw that I was about as tall as they were even though I'm only a few days old. They said that they also plan for me to get our cutie marks with them. For some reason I knew that doing the same thing with us together wouldn't be a good idea. I kept trying to persuade them not to but I didn't know how to speak yet. Some of the questions they asked me were 'Why were you in the forest?' and 'Do you have any idea how you are like this' but of course I couldn't answer them because I can't bucking talk!  
We finally got back to the tree house and I went straight for the pond. As I was washing myself off they were setting something up. They had put a blanket on the ground and it was in a checkered form. They had put all the food from the basket onto the blanket and had put it near the fire pit so we could sit on the logs if we didn't want to sit on the blanket. I got out of the pond when I smelled the aroma of freshly cooked bread. I shook myself off and they gave me a towel to get warm.  
"So Ringer, in the bag we have some stuff for you to have. It is mainly just things that we thought you would need while you stay here and would just need for another time." explained Moon. I reached into the bag and found a shirt, well not really a shirt but it was similar. It had pockets on the front and it was open in the middle so I didn't get too warm while wearing it. It was quite warm and weighed a little but it fit well. I also found a crown.  
"You seem to be what Princess Celestia is, something called an Alicorn. But we wanted to give it to you since you are a princess to us." Said Star. I thought ' Somepony is like me!' But if this is a royal figure then why did those villagers think I was a freak?'  
"Wha...pon...ird?" I tried speaking but it just didn't come out right.  
"What was that? You almost got it but not quite there." Moon stated.  
"What did those ponies think I was weird? Oh man I talked! I talked!" I said ecstatically.  
"Yay you did it! Well we have no idea why, maybe it's cause they never seen one outside of the royal family...and you did look dirty."exclaimed Star.  
I went over to the pond to take a look at myself. I had a dark purple coat and orange hooves. (Why did I make her like that -_-...) My mane was mainly black with a red stripe and swayed to the back of me but not like a normal mare. As all alicorns have, I had my horn and wings and they we quite big for me being a young filly. My tail matched my mane and was quite long.  
"I look awesome! How would they think I look weird. Those ponies are weird for thinking that not me!" I told them with an angry tone in my voice. They calmed me down and we continued our picnic. I really enjoyed myself. They told me about school and how you learn things and be able to make friends. I couldn't wait to go tomorrow.  
What I didn't know was that I was gonna meet my first enemy

**I need your feedback on this, I have a few more pre made chapters but after that updates will not be frequent, probably once every 2 weeks. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow and I might edit this one before I post it. Seeya**


	2. Chapter 2

_Next day, school; 8:30am_  
It was early morning, all the young fillies and colts waiting for the teacher to arrive. I was outside waiting as well but for a different reason. I had to be introduced by the teacher to walk in. I knew that everypony in there must not have liked me. They all saw me a few days ago and all thought I was a freak that shouldn't have been born, well that's what I heard from strangers white coming here. I hope they all burn one day.  
The teacher soon arrived and gave me a sincere grin. She must not have thought down to me, yet. She walked up to me and motioned me to stay there for now. When she walked in everypony greeted her. She then started explaining that there is a new student and asked me to come in. When I entered I heard gasps, laughter, and a few giggles. I knew they would hate me.  
"Now now, don't judge this little filly. She is the same as you." Explained the teacher. Everypony settled down and got back to talking. The teacher turned to me, she was green and had a yellow curly mane. Her mark was a pencil and A+ crossed over. Her eyes were blue and always had a genuine look to them. She smiled and told me " You can sit behind ArtBeat if you want. Some other students should be arriving soon."  
The mare known as Artbeat raised her hoof to indicated where I was going to sit. I went to her and took a seat behind her. I noticed I wasn't just behind a pony, I was surrounded! Behind me was a pegasus whose coat was dark midnight blue. She had a black mane with the tips red, it was neatly done and combed to the right. To my right was SpottingStar with a happy grin. The to my left was GapingMoon with a matching smile. I was looking forward to going to school now, but I shouldn't make decisions at first glance. Some ponies continued to stare at me with disgust and kept laughing. Others who were just coming in were doing the same thing. I was weirded out from all the attention but told myself to get use to it.  
Class soon started and we began by learning about Equestrian history. I was truly amazed by the combat skills of the time. Everypony fought to survive and they survived on barely anything! I kept taking notes and my eyes forced to pay attention. It ended all too quickly when the school bell rang for lunch.  
Everypony scrambled to find their friends to sit by. I found an empty table in the back, no one could make fun of me now. I magically made my lunch since I didn't pack any. I had a hay sandwich and milk, I'm still technically a foal so I need to keep growing. As I was eating, my 2 friends finally had found me. Then soon after, the mares who sit by me came over.  
" Uh nice to meet you, I'm Skye and you met Artbeat." Introduced the black maned filly. Artbeat is a very light pink, almost white! And her mane is violet with royal blue stripes, it was in quite a messy ponytail though. She was a unicorn and seemed like the one to not talk often.  
"Hi, you're the first ponies besides Moon and Star to be nice to me. Wanna join us?" I asked  
"Sure, My brother is coming here tomorrow since he was helping the village elder this morning and will be here soon. He might think you're interesting" explained Skye. Moon didn't have a happy face when she said that but I blew it off. They then sat down and we all ate lunch together.  
Since we got done early most of us went to the park. Art and Skye went back to class early so it was just Moon, Star and I at the park with a few classmates. Star went to the slides with some other ponies. Moon followed me to the swings and asked to push me. I accepted and I never knew how high I could go! It was amazing and at one point when I was at the highest point, I spread my wings and started to glide down. Moon and some of my classmates were amazed. When I came down Moon told me " You seem as if you are a normal aged filly! Not a little young foal."  
"Must run in my genes. I am different. "  
"You're special..." he said, blushing while saying so. I didn't understand what he meant so I blew it off. We started walking around the school park and suddenly a group of colt came up to us.  
_" _Hey look it's the weirdo and nerd together. What are you? Special someponies?" Laughed the biggest colt.  
" Hey! He is not a nerd and we are not together! We are just friends that's all." I slashed back  
"Yo, nerd is letting his mare friend stand up for him! How pathetic, get out the way weirdo."  
He pushed me out the way and started going toward Moon. I couldn't stand being pushed around so I jumped on his back. He started freaking out as I started punching him on his back. He tried grabbing me and when he did he pushed me on the ground. He punched me in my muzzle before I pushed him off me with my back legs. Before I could get any more punches on him I felt a hoof on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Moon trying to calm me down. I got up and we started going back to class.  
When we entered the teacher saw me and asked "What happened to you Ringer! Do you need to see a nurse?!"  
"I..um..got into a fight. I'm sorry but this colt was making fun of me and Moon and he pushed me out of the way and I didn't know what he was gonna do next, I'm sorry."  
"Well this isn't a good first day for you and I do understand you are still a little foal. Tell GapingMoon to take you to the nurse across the street. I'll have a talk with you later." I cringed at the thought of getting in trouble. I went back to Moon and asked him to take me to the nurse. I followed him to a small building with a red cross on top. It was quite empty with just a few sick ponies waiting to be tended to. When I walked in most of them gave me a glare. I should have suspected that. We went up to the front desk to ask for an appointment,  
"Ugh I should've suspected _**you**_ would be in here soon, but since I have to help you and you are in the most critical condition out of the others, just go to the room to left. A doctor should be with you soon." answered the receptionist.  
We went to the room and as we enter I saw a mirror above a sink. I took one look at myself and saw that I had a black eye and a bruised muzzle and a couple of scratches on my back plus more bruises. I looked awful. I laid on the examination bed thinking to myself of how I got into this mess. Oh right, it was that mean colt from the park. I smiled at the thought of how he looked when I left, he had a lot more bruises and they were major ones, he also was gonna have some scars on his back. He didn't looked pleased that a filly beat him up good. I turned to face Moon and he looked happy.  
"I'm very glad for you standing up to me like that. I'm not one to be in fights ya know? Anyway, that colt...he is the school bully. His name is Jangle, everypony hates him and his group is only there so they don't get bullied by him as well." He explained  
"He is so mean, I know that I have to be tough around this guy now. Even if I do get in trouble, I can't let him be mean to my friends and other ponies in need!"  
The doctor soon came in. He opened a drawer and took out a some tools. He looked at me with no expression. He must no like me either, he just can't say anything bad or he gets in trouble. He examined my injures and then gave me a check up. He checked my heartbeat and blood pressure, then he went and got some gauze and bandages. He rapped my right hoof and my back in a layer of gauze, he then started putting bandages on my bruises and muzzle.  
"Now Ringer, you need to take better care of yourself. I understand you had a reason for these injures but you can't get into fights. I should be seeing you again next week. I scheduled an examination for your rapid growth. You seem to be about the age of a young filly when you are only a few days old at best. Please, do come for this research session and have a good day." The doctor then left and we went back to class.  
When we entered, the teacher was in the middle of a lesson on the magic of cutie marks. I took my seat and continued studying. Everypony in class kept on staring at me. I bet they hated me even more now that I was in a fight. I reached into my saddle bag and got my shirt that Moon and Star gave me. It still fit and hid my gauze well. I looked around and saw Jangle in the most critical condition. He hadn't gone to the doctor's office yet, seems he didn't want to ruin his image. He was grey and had light green eyes. his mane and tail were short and messy. He would glare at me multiple times throughout the course of the lesson. Soon enough, the lesson was finished and school had ended for the day.  
_Tree house 9:30 pm_  
I'm just about ready to sleep when I see a bush suddenly move, well shake if you want to be technical. I went over to it and saw something wrapped in leaves with a note attach to it.  
The note read:  
_Dear ,_  
_You may not know me but I know you. I've been watching you and you are no ordinary mare. You are destined for great things but sacrifices will be made to do so. Take this gift to start your destiny._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Your Father_  
"My what?!"  
I opened the gift and it was an iron sword, basic weapon for new weaponist. It glowed with a red aura, magic was definitely used. I looked back onto the letter and realized, I had a dad. I knew he was near but I couldn't physically see him. I felt his presence nearby but it was very faint.I wanted to find him but couldn't yet. I knew i had to find him and my mom as well someday.I took my sword in my hoof and held it in the air. I chanted "By the name of Celestia, I shall find my parents and learn the truth about myself."  
I put it down and saw that a shimmer of light had reflected off of it and was still fading away. I put the sword onto my back and went back inside. I hid the sword in a cabinet so that other ponies don't get thoughts about it. I laid down and started thinking about that letter. ...how did he know my name if he doesn't know me? _You may not know me but I know you_...well that answers that question. _No ordinary mare_...I'm not a mare yet but he must just be talking in general. _Sacrifices_...what! Does that me I have to give up things for others? I won't know until then I guess. _Your Father_...those words stuck to me, I knew that it would be a big influence for me now that this just happened. My Dad is alive but I don't know if well. I will find him one day.  
I started to fade into sleep mode, my eyes getting heavy in the process. I started to dream again, seeing the mysterious figure appear once more. It was a little more clearer to see but yet still not enough to see every detail. My mom was starting to appear to me. I saw the figure stand in front of me. I walked up to her but she backed away even more so I just stayed put. I sat on my haunches and waited for what she had to say. The figure faded away and appeared onto the moon, a silhouette stood there instead of a colored mare.  
"I understand that you went to a learning building...uh...school is it?" My mother asked quietly  
"Yeah but it didn't go so well. I'm going back anyway since I can take care of myself." I answered proudly  
"I saw that you were in a fight today. I'm glad you're ok."  
"You're not mad at me?" I questioned  
"Not at all. It means you are growing up to be a great defender of others, something I failed to accomplish long ago."  
"Thats good, but I have a serious question to ask. Who is my father and why can't I see him?"  
"I was afraid you would ask. My memory is quite hazy still but he is a wizard and does something else but it slipped my mind. You will meet him one day but it won't be a happy one."  
"What do you mean? "  
"I can't say more, I must go. We shall speak again soon."  
She then faded away, leaving me to think once more. There wasn't much to think about. My parents past is a mystery and my future is untold. It is my destiny to figure out both and defend the lifes of others. I may still be young but I'm mature for my age. I then knew that I will be the greatest adventurer in all of Equestria and discover the mysteries of my life. I then awoken, waiting for what the future brings me.


	3. Chapter 3

October 29th 3:15pm  
It's almost Nightmare Night and everypony in class is exited since it is Friday and it will land on a weekend! The class is chatting about plans and costumes for that day. Dismissal is soon and candy is on the line for which ponies have the best behavior today! I just love candy, it's like a...well I can't even describe it in words! I look around and I see my enemy Jangle giving me a mischievous grin, something is up. I turn back to my friends and we start talking about costumes.  
"I keep hearing a princess named Celestia is our leader, I want to be just her so for Nightmare Night I want to be a princess! " I say proudly. I hear a few giggles and whispers being past around but I try to ignore it.  
"Wow that's a great choice Ringer, you are an Alicorn. It's perfect for you. " explains my pink haired friend SpottingStar.  
"Thanks, I already have my costume ready with a crown,necklace, and some coat paint to make me look like her." She gave me a worried look," Don't worry, the pony I got it from said it washes off"  
"Good, I'll help make sure you look just like her by the time we go trick or treating"  
It was then that My teacher told us it's time to go outside. We were being dismissed from there if not being picked up by our parents. Moon went home but said that he would meet back at the treehouse tomorrow. Star and I headed to the treehouse to see how the costume would be set up on Nightmare Night.  
I kept feeling like somepony was following us, I couldn't tell where they were but I could just tell. When we got to the treehouse I had my paint already set up ready to use and the other parts of the costume. I went inside to take off all my school gear and put it in a drawer. As im did I saw the sword I was given by my father. I cracked a smile and knew I would have a great future.  
I went back to Star who already had the paint in her magic hold. She got a big brush and dipped it into the white paint. I closed my eyes and tried not to giggle as bristles tickled my coat. It took only 5 minutes since I wasn't that much taller than Star. When she was done I went to the pond and I was completely white! Not a single piece of fur untouched.  
"I don't know how to do your mane though. It's not long like Celestia's and it faces toward your body instead not away."  
"Well just comb it away and make me look like filly Celestia instead of mare Celestia."  
She got the pink dye and started putting it on my mane and tail. She wrapped it in a towel and then waited. As we waited for it to dry we started chatting.  
"I heard a rumor that on Nightmare night the world is going to end!" Explained Star  
"You actually believe that stuff? It's just a rumor, none are true."  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Guess we won't know till then."  
"Hey I think the dye dried." I took off the towel and there it was. My mane was a light pink and smoother than usual. It looked beautiful but not my style. Star took a comb from the costume equipment and started combing my hair foward to match young Celestia's. I kept screaming and moving since my mane was a mess. We managed to get it done when Star put a sleep spell on me. As I woke up I saw the pink hair in front of me and started jumping with glee.  
After my happy fit, I started putting on the fake royal gear. It felt heavy around my neck but I got used to it. I went back over to the pond and I looked like an almost exact copy! I grabbed SpottingStar in a death hug and managed to topple her over and onto the ground.  
"C-can't...BREATH, l-l-let...g-go!" She said under my grasp.  
"Oops, looks like I don't know my own strength. " I put my front hoofs up, trying to show off "I just noticed something, I'm bigger than you now! Awesome! "  
"Doctor Eco wanted to study that right?"  
"Yeah but he still hasn't found the answer to it."  
I got of Star and made my way to the treehouse. We said our goodbyes and I drifted off to sleep soon after.  
Treehouse 9:30pm Jangle pov  
Ringer soon fell asleep and I finally got to get out of the trees. I made a mischievous laugh, being proud of my scheme. During class I overheard Ringer talking about her being a princess for Nightmare Night so I knew I could finally get back at her for beating me in a fight. No pony beats Jangle in a fight and wins! I rethought my plan over and over again. I had beat Ringer and the pink coated weirdo to their treehouse and replaced the washable paint with paint that comes off after a month. I also replaced the hair dye that comes off in the same amount of time. She would be a Celestia copycat for a long time and I could make fun of her for how silly she looks! I laughed once more and finally got home.  
Ringers Dream 10:00pm  
Tonight I had a different dream than usual. I saw a town that looked happy and more modern than my town. Everything looked cheerful and ready for anything. It was then that I saw somepony who looked like me but a mare, not a filly. She had the same red shirt/jacket on and next to her was an older looking GapingMoon. He was trying to explain his newest invention on a screen but I have no idea what he is doing. I saw some other ponies watching him explain, some excited and some not so much. I looked up and looked at the moon with a smile. Why is it always something with the moon? Then I turned around and saw a small colt making a Kujang, he brought it up to me and I thanked him greatly. In the background you can hear Liquid dubstep playing. It looked like a good day but then it faded away and went into another scene. It was my town. It looked similar to how it did now, except that there was decorations and everypony was in costumes. It was Nightmare night. My friends and I were going from door to door getting candy to give to what ponies call Nightmare Moon. Soon after the scene started the sky started to get darker than it already was. You could hear the sound of wings flapping but the crazy part is...it sounded like bug wings, not pegasus wings. I looked up and saw ponies with green eyes and holes in their bodies. They started coming toward the town with hungry looks on their faces. It was then that my dream ended and I woke up.  
It was early morning and the sun had barely been risen by Celestia yet. I got up from my bed and started looking for something to eat. As I was looking around I kept on thinking about that dream. It was weird since I haven't had a real dream before. Well this wasn't really a normal dream, it didn't have a name.I put on my shirt and then went into my drawers and took out my sword given to me by my dad. I went outside, looking for something to be my victim.  
After about 10 minutes I found a wild pig roaming around. It was quite big so I finally found my morning breakfast. I climbed up into a tree so I that I couldn't be seen. I started gliding from tree to tree trying to get closer. I then got above it and got ready for my sneak attack. I raised my glowing sword and jumped from the tree. I sliced it right in the middle. It split in two with the head laying without a body. All you could hear is the sound of a dying pig. When I lifted up the two separate sides of the pig I noticed that the part I cut was burnt. I made the pig smaller and stuffed it into my shirt pockets. I started on my way home, I knew I wouldn't really be visited by my friends till late afternoon since they have to get their costumes ready for tomorrow.  
When I got back I looked at the treehouse door and saw a note on the friont. It read:  
_Nightmare Night plan:_  
_7:00 pm: Get together for group trick or treating at Treehouse_  
_7:30 pm: Leave treehouse and start trick or treating_  
_10:00 pm: Head to Nightmare Moon statue to give ½ of candy._  
_10: 05 pm: Go home_  
_Lets hope this goes as planned,_  
_Moon and Star_  
After I read the message I started remembering the dream again. What if the dream comes true? Could bug ponies attack the village? If that was true then that would mean the first part of the dream would come true as well. I would be happy in the future. I didn't know if I should tell my pals about the dream or not, I didn't want to scare them. I headed back over to the fire pit and started cooking my pig. I couldn't wait to see what is gonna happen tomorrow.  
**Next chapter is gonna be a major part for the rest of the story. Reminder that this is a prequel to my main story "How I live" which won't be updated for awhile due to trying to get this story going. Also I'm sorry for this chapter being shorter than the others. Seeya guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Next day 6:50 pm  
For the whole day and yesterday I've kept thinking of that dream over and over again. I didn't have an end to it so I was worried of how the village would go down. Would we survive or would we all parish, left forgotten in history? I knew that if anything happened, I would save my friends from harm. I had my costume back on, well I just put the crown and necklace back on since I still had the paint on. I waited in front of the treehouse, hoping my friends would get here safe.  
They came right on the dot, just like they said. GapingMoon was in a mad scientist costume and SpotingStar was wearing a daisy costume. I didn't understand Star's costume much but I let it be, I understood Moon's since he is a smart colt and loves science.  
"Wow Ringer, your costume looks amazing! " complemented Moon.  
"Thanks dude, you should really thank Star for helping. Hold on be right back." I went back to the treehouse and kept the door unlocked and kept my drawers with survival stuff open just incase my dream is true. I then close the door and went back to my friends. We start walking back to town while I hope for everything to go smoothly.  
When we entered the village it had many lights up and decorated with many games and party decorations. It was exactly like the dream so far. We started by playing a few games and I lost at most of them. They were harder than they looked. After the games we started going from door to door, getting a lot of candy. I was so glad not many ponies recognised me, I wasn't the center of attention for once.  
It was getting close to 10 and nothing out of the ordinary has happened and Celestia's sun had set long ago. We were on the last house before we would go to the statue when the dream started becoming real once more. The house was decorated the same as in my dream and everything was moving the same way. I started hearing the sound of buglike wings and knew what was going to happen.  
"We have to go, NOW!" I screamed to my friends. I started moving them away from what was about to happen. I looked behind me and saw ponies being attacked by the black pony/bug like creatures. I saw a hole in the ground and pushed us all into it for now.  
"What's going on out there Ringer!" Asked Star  
"I had a dream yesterday that we were going to be attacked today and it came true. We have to leave town but get to the treehouse first, lets move!" I pulled them out and saw the horrer that this village was facing. I pulled out my sword from my candy bag just incase anything happened. I then saw one of the creatures come in front of me and I chopped its head of in one slice. It went in flames not soon afterwards.  
We made it to the treehouse without any more disturbances. I grabbed 3 saddlebags, my letter, and my jacket. I handed them 2 of the bags and we started off into the forest.  
"Are we ever going to come back Ringer?" Asked Moon  
"No, we have to go far from here."  
"How will we survive."  
"No idea but I believe we can find some place soon, and besides, you guys have me!"  
They started to relax and we kept walking for another good hour. We finally stopped at a clearing near a small pond. I took out a blanket that I packed and laid it on the ground. I then told Moon to get wood and for Star to unpack anything important. She took out a map from her saddlebag. It was a map of Equestria!  
"This is perfect! We can find a town in no time!" I said ecstatic  
"But where are we?" Star asked. I took a look at the sky and saw that the moon was moving toward the left which meant east was that way and we came from the west. I looked back at the map and the name of t8he village. The closest town was a big city named Canterlot but it was still far. I knew we would be traveling for awhile and had to get used to it.  
"I know where to go but I won't tell you yet." I said looking at Moon as he was coming back with a pile of wood. I placed the wood in a empty area and lit it with my sword. We started to lay down on the blanket with Moon to my right and Star to my left. We huddled close to each other for warmed. And started drifting to sleep.  
"Will it be someplace good?" Asked Star sleepy  
"I hope so, I hope so..."I then went to sleep, thoughts polluting my brain at the same time.  
Dream: Ringers  
I saw something come from the bushes, it was the mysterious figure...my mom. I went up to her but she seemed taller and darker then I remember. She was different in a way. I couldn't put my hoof on it but she looked familiar. Once she came into my full vision I saw who it was, this wasn't my mother...she was Nightmare Moon! I started running and tried to fly a couple of times but failed since I don't know how to use them yet. She caught up to me and pinned me to the floor and whispered "Tag, you're it."and she ran off.  
I still laid there, not knowing what just happen. It was then that I actually saw my real mother. For the first time actually! It was a splendid moment for me. I've seen her somewhere before though...oh thats right, in the history books. But why would she be in it if she is not that old, I think. I ignored the fact and ran up to her. I gave her big hug and never wanted to let go.  
"I will see you soon, just keep an eye on me." She then started fading away. "No don't leave me again! When is soon!" I screamed to her before she completely disappeared. I cried and cried for what seemed like ages. I then saw a little colt no older than me. He went up to me and gave me a small hug. He was a bit hazy but I could make out the color of his coat was grey.  
I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I looked at my two bestest friends and they looked happy but more importantly...safe. I got up and noticed we were all still in our costumes. I took of the crown and necklace then went to the pond. I jumped in to try and wash the paint of. I swam to the bottom and noticed a cave. I went to it and saw that it had an opening. Inside was a pony skeleton. I was shocked and cringed at the thought of somepony dead. I slowly went up to it and saw a shiny thing in his hoof. It was made of bronze and circle in shape. It had the letters N,E,W,and S. It also had an arrow pointing to the north. I then jumped back into the water and started preparing breakfast.  
I went to a tall grass patch and got some berries that looked safe enough to eat. I knew that they didn't and wouldn't' even try eating meat so I had to try and make do with what they would prefer. I would go out and hunt for something but I couldn't let them out of my sight for long or I thought they would get hurt somehow. I looked over to Moon and saw that he had a grin from ear to ear and thought "I wonder what he is dreaming about right now."  
Dream: GapingMoon's  
I was in a building filled with new devices. It was an amazing sight to see. I saw machines with screens on them and they had little characters inside that I could move with my own hoofs! I saw on a sign and it read: _Please handle the gameroom with care, have fun!. _So thats what they were called, games! I looked at one that seemed very interesting. It had a red pony with a black mustache, brownish mane, and a hat. I turned the game on and it had simple layout. It was a blocky looking pony in a blocky looking game. It had music that somehow went with the game. It felt right playing it.  
I played that game for hours without dieing and when I got done and turned around for the first time since I started I saw a tall alicorn, about as tall as Princess Celestia. She looked like Ringer except with a flowing mane and tail. She seemed...different in a way but still the same. She seemed more mature in a way than Ringer.  
"You made this game Moon, in the near future. You were so proud and I was proud of you." said the Ringer lookalike.  
"How do you know my name, and why do you look like one of my friends?" I asked  
"I am Ringer, silly. I'm from the future where I take over as ruler of Equestria. At that time you are no longer just a normal pony, but a part of history. By the time I rule you won't be alive. I wanted to see you again as just a young colt. Now wake up and spend some time with me before you leave her forever." She then put her horn to my forehead and I woke up peacefully. I looked around and saw that the Ringer from my time was making breakfast. Oh how calm she looked without all that attention on her. But I noticed she looked wet but her coat paint was still their.  
"Uh Ringer, the paint didn't wash off." She jumped in surprise and looked down at herself. Her eyes started getting bigger.  
"B-but I thought I made sure it washes off! There must be a way to. Who would give me this anyway?" She asked. I started thinking of possible ponies that would do this. I could think of anything at the moment and made a mental note to think about it later.  
"Well how about we try to get it off first and eat when Star wakes up?"  
"Sure, I think the can said that most liquids except water can wash it off"  
"I'll see if I can find any." I reached into my saddlebag and found some sunblock. That could work. I checked the ingredants and saw that the would be perfect for removing the paint and dye. I went back to Ringet and showed her the bottle. She smiled with satisfaction and asked if I can put it on her.  
"You trust me enough?" I questioned.  
"Of course. Your one of my bestest friends. Why wouldn't I?" (_Friendzoned XD)_  
_" _Well ok." I started thinking of mt weird dream I never had one like that before. Maybe Ringer might know something about it."Hey mind if I tell you something?"  
"Yeah, lay it on me."  
"Well I was in the middle of a really cool dream when a pretty and really cool pony showed up. She told me stuff about the future and I hope they come true!"  
"What did she say?"  
"You will know soon enough." I started rubbing the sunblock and it started coming off automatically. I put it everywhere except her mane and tail. I was gonna do that later. When I was at the hind legs I was hesitant to do so but I managed to without showing much blushing. I then flew her over to the pond, well a littke bit over and dropped her in. All the lotion came off and she started coming out of the water. I went back over to the sunblock and poured it on her mane and tail and told her to let it settle.  
"Wow you're good at this. Thanks dude."  
"No problem, just doing my dutie as a friend." She gave me a hug and I had a slight blush show up. I didn't know why but it felt right...  
Future: Ringer pov  
I had finally come back from doing my night duties and was happy. I got to see Moon alive and well again as a little young colt! He was so happy that it made me happy. I took a looked at an old picture of my family and gave a happy grin. It was of me, Moon, a grey Alicorn (_my readers would know who he is but I won't tell just yet_), and a little pegasus filly. Moon and the filly died long ago but that could all change if my younger self knew back then...wait...THATS IT! I could go and talk to my younger self and tell her about how to keep Moon alive! This is gonna be awesome but I can't do it now...it's not night anymore. It was then that the grey Alicorn came into my room.  
"Mom it's time to raise the sun...why are you looking at the old family picture?" Asked the Grey colt  
"Oh just memories of once was. I'm going to change it someday." I grinned mischievously  
"Oh my, when you get that look I know you have some weird plan."  
"Yeah, yeah I do."  
Present time: 1:30pm  
Star had woken up long ago and all the paint had finally went away. We are finally on our way to a new town but first we gotta survive first. On the way I keep wondering if they are ok are not and they always reply with yes. After about 3 hour of walking we sit down and have some lunch. I went and hunted for my food while Moon and Star sat there eating sandwiches and wondering what I'm doing. I come back full as a rock and sit there waiting for them to get done. I hope we get to see something exciting on our way to the city called Canterlot. But I don't know if it will take days...weeks...months even!  
They get done and we get on out way. I sure hope everythings goes well for us...my friends more than anything...  
**I...am...horrible with detail! But at least I got this chapter done. give me your feedback, really helps alot!**


	5. Chapter 5

Canterlot: Present Time Celestia pov  
It was getting close to nightfall and I had to lower the moon soon, "Oh how I miss my sister" I thought to myself when I felt a disturbance. It was coming from many miles away but yet still very strong. I went to my watch tower to see if I was able to see the problem or power causing it. (Did I just make a DragonBall Z reference?). I used the telescope at maximum magnitude and saw 1 colt and 2 fillies off in the distance. But why would the disturbance be coming from there? I took a closer look but the telescope wouldn't focus well enough and looked a little bit fuzzy. But one thing that I could make out of it was a big brown fuzzy animal. It was a bear and about to strike at the little ponies! I have to save them.  
I flew out of the tower and tried to fly as fast as I could. I couldn't let anypony get hurt on my watch. I was close by when I saw one of the fillies get up and hold up a glowing sword. What would such a young filly be doing with one of those? I flew closer by to see exactly what was going on. I didn't know if the bear was going to hurt them or not so I kept guard. I took a quick examination of the one with the sword and saw something odd about her. She had both a horn of a unicorn and the wings of a pegasus, but can only mean...no...she is an alicorn like Luna,Cadence,and I. But Cadence hasn't had any foals yet and neither have I but then there is...oh horse apple but how did...but...if she did then how did this little filly get here?  
I went away from my train of thought and saw the filly actually fighting the bear and winning! It was an amazing sight to see and I was quite surprised. She looked a little bit bigger than the other two and seemed different than them. I knew I had to step in and end this fight once and for all. I didn't want to take my chances on the filly getting hurt.  
Same time Ringer POV  
I was kicking this bears plot! I couldn't believe what I was doing and I felt good doing it. I was protecting my friends and that's what mattered. Right when I was about to try and cut its knees I heard a rumbling in the trees and mistakenly looked in that direction. I then got smacked in the head with one of the bears paws and it cut a part of my ear of. I screamed in agony and my vision started to get a bit fuzzy. I saw a tall white figure appear infront of where the bear is and the figure shot a beam of magic at it and the bear fell to the ground instantly! I wanna learn that one day! The figure then went up to me as I layed on the floor.  
"Oh poor little filly, are you alright! You got hit really hard and your ear is starting to bleed!"  
"I'm fine, thank you. How did you find us?" I questioned very curious on how she managed to find us in the middle of nowhere.  
"I felt a disturbance and went to my tower to see what it was. It happened to be coming form you and I came as fast as I could. Here, climb on my back and your friends to, I'm taking you ponies to Canterlot."  
"That's where we were going anyway." I climbed on her back. Steadying myself so I don't fall. My friends grabbed onto my hoof as I pulled them up onto the white figures body. Why am I going onto someponies back and I don't even know them? This pony just had the trusting feeling to them that I believed I could. She lifted up her wings and started flying in to the air. Luckily my friends grabbed all our stuff before we left or we would have left them there forever! My vision started to come back and I started getting a better picture of the figure before us. She was all white and had on a crown and a necklace. Wait, it couldn't be! I then noticed she had both wings and horn like me. Was this the Princess Celestia?  
"Um miss, I don't quite catch your name. Mind telling me?"  
"I should be asking you the same question little pony. If you didn't know, my name is Princess Celestia. Mind introducing me to you and your friends?" It was, it was **the **princess and she was taking us to Canterlot. I didn't want to be rude and started introducing my friends.  
"The pink unicorn is my friend and basically like a sister to me is SpottingStar, she is really nice and loves painting. The blue colt is my best guy friend GapingMoon, he loves inventing. I am RingerWings, I don't really know what I like since I'm not that old yet. I'm only a month old or something." She stared at me with a surprised look when I said that.  
"You're a month old and that big and mature! I'm quite surprised but considering you're an Alicorn like myself I should suspect nothing else. I'll talk to you alone once we enter the castle."  
"But I can't leave my friends alone! They could be in danger and I won't be able to save them!"  
"Don't worry, they will be watched by the finest guards as I talk with you. Your friends will be fine." I sighed in relief and we finally made it to Canterlot and landed in front of a gate. Behind the gate was a huge castle. It looked amazing! As we walked inside I wasn't getting looks of disgust but looks of surprise! A guard went up to the princess and asked her a question, "Princess, who are these ponies? Is it something I need to know about?"  
"Not just yet, but take the two ponies behind me and keep a close eye on them in the garden. Make sure you let them have fun and be safe."  
"Yes your majesty." He bowed and took Star and Moon with him in the direction of opposite of mine. I winced at the thought of leaving them but went on ahead with the princess. We enter the bed chambers and I sat down on a lone pillow on the floor. She to a seat next to me and gave me a cup with tea.  
"So it seems that you are an Alicorn such as I, but how is this possible?"  
"I was just born this way thats all. My mother left me in the forest and my dad is nowhere to be found. It was only my two friends who saved me from dying."  
"Wow, it seems you had it rough. Why were you out in the woods?"  
"It's a long story, I don't think you'd like to hear it."  
"Oh but I do, tell me everything. " I started telling her about my short lifes story and it was pretty long actually for somepony my age. Just from me repeating my life caused me to think over my decisions. I do it sometimes but not as much as I did just now. It felt good to let myself go with nopony to judge me for who I am and being just like me. I could relate to the princess in a way that regular ponies can't. The only thing I was hesitant to say was about the attack and my mysterious dreams.  
"So how did you end up in the forest with your friends?"  
"Uh...well, it happened just a few days ago when my village got attacked by some weird creature."  
"Can you make any specifics on what they looked like? I might be able to identify them."  
"They uh well looked like regular ponies but had a completely black coat and had holes and light blue eyes and bug like wings and a weird looking horn. I don't know what they are but they killed many ponies in my village and I brought my friends to safety. They are my only 'family' and I wanted to keep them safe."  
"That is a very good thing you did there . You saved your friends so they wouldn't have to face the tragedy. But unfortunately I must say that since you are an Alicorn that you will live for a very long time. You will see many ponies die before your very eyes, even the ones close to you."  
"No...I can't live without them," I started crying silently," They are one of the few ponies who respect me and don't think down to me." She grabbed me with one of her wings and pulled me close.  
"I understand very clearly RingerWings, but that is all going to change now. You will be treated like royalty. I will train you to be a real leader and help you till when you think is right."  
I sniffled, "Thanks Princess, that means so much to me." Then she gave me a hug and I started feeling sleepy by the kind warmness of it. I drifted off and I was glad I knew my life would change from here on.  
**Sorry for the wait guys. Got caught up with friends and school work. I was suppose to update this as soon as I got done with this chapter(January 30 :P) but I forgot and well...here it is! Hope I'm forgiven and more updates will be up shortly! I had to update my main story for a bit so I was also caught up in writing that one. Well, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bed Chambers Days later Time: 6:30  
Celestia's sun was rising from the sky. The orange light emitting from it was enchanting. You could stare forever and never want to look away. But all good things come to an end sooner or later so I decided to find out where I was. I look around and saw that I was in a bedroom. I looking under me and saw I was in a big bed with two little ponies beside me. One was GapingMoon and the other was SpotingStar. I yelped in surprise and jumped out of bed. When I got up I noticed my point of view had changed a bit. Everything looked a bit smaller. I went into a nearby bathroom to see what had changed.  
The bathroom was neat and tidy with everything in its place. I looked into the full length mirror and saw something I never thought I'd see. I had grown a bit taller, well not much but still an abnormal growth spurt. I also had on what seem like a necklace but was thicker and quite heavy. I started to get myself ready for the new day by taking a shower in an _actual _shower, not my pond beside my treehouse. I don't really remember where I am or how I got here. Guess I'll know soon enough.  
My stomach started rumbling when I exited the shower. It meant I was hungry but for something different. Most ponies like to eat hay, oats, and apples too but I just don't crave it right now. I knew what I wanted but I knew I couldn't get it where I am now, even if I don't really know where I am. I wanted meat, something that would get me outcasted in my pony society. It's like eating your own kind but I'm not. I gotta find a place to get some if I'm not near a forest. I left the bathroom with a towel on my mane so I don't wet the floor wherever I went.  
Moon was starting to wake up so I decided to exit the room so he can have some alone time and I can find out where I am.  
Gaping Moon  
As I was starting to awaken I heard the sound of a door slowly shutting. I knew somepony was exiting the room so it was either Star or Ringer. Probably Ringer since Star isn't one to wake up early. I turned to look at the bed and saw that SpotingStar was still sleeping, must've been Ringer who left. I saw wet spots on the floor the size of teenage pony hoofs. Wait...Ringer isn't that big yet. Yeah she is tall for her age but I don't think she would grow that much over night like that!  
I thought to myself, "Well why should I suspect nothing less! My life has been weird since she came around." I blushed at the thought, "Dude why are you blushing! Be a Stallion and grow up. No time for love games right now so start getting ready to actually impress that mare!"  
My inner thoughts can be quite bipolar sometimes. I usually listen to it since it hasn't been wrong before so why should I doubt it now?  
I look around my surroundings and notice this room looks sort or...how do I put it, fit for little fillies and colts. I happen to be a colt but not a teenage one yet. I brush the thought off my head and start looking in the drawers. I find clothes for colts like me and clothes for fillies like Ringer and Star. I grab one of the clothes fit for me. It happened to be a blue tux with a bow tie. Bow ties are cool (Doctor Who anyone?). It looked a bit small but still fit well.  
I went into the bathroom to change when I saw that the floor was wet. Ugh why do fillies always leave a mess like this? I quickly change into the tux and exit as soon as possible. Don't want to have wet hooves now do we? As I exit I see Star staring at me with a grin. She knows me well enough to know what I'm doing.  
"So what are you doing in such fancy attire?" she asked knowingly  
"Star you know what I'm doing. No need for such foolish questions."  
"I was just asking you, geez. Well you can't impress her with just that. You need a makeover."  
"What exactly do you mean by 'makeover'?"  
"Oh you'll see. Come and sit down and I'll help you impress that mare of yours." She pulls out a chair from out of nowhere and I sit in it cautiously. She first grabs a mini mirror to show me how I look.  
"As you can see, you are still dirty from your time in the forest with us. You gotta clean some of those dirt spots so here" , She hands me a wet sponge, "Just rub this on the spots and they will be gone in an instant." I followed her instructions and like she said, the dirt came off really fast! I kept on rubbing and luckily none were near the tux. When I was done she pulled out a comb.  
"Your mane is a total disaster, I gotta make it really neat and tidy if a mare like Ringer is ever going to notice you!"  
"Isn't that a bit much? How do you know she doesn't like it already?"  
"I don't know exactly but I suspect she might now hold still!" She starts pulling and tugging at my mane as I squeal in pain. I didn't think it would hurt this much. She soon is finished and my mane is combed back with a single strand sticking out in the front.  
"I couldn't get that cow lick out of the way so I just let it be. It looks cute though!"  
"Uh thanks?" I shrug  
"Now finally your wings. The feathers are uneven and I need to fix that!" Star starts plucking my wings one by one until they are even and aline. She pulls out a mirror so that I can see my whole body from the top to the bottem. I looked dashing! My light blue coat shined with a glimmer and shine. My black and dark blue mane neat and looked great with the tux I was wearing. When I spread my wings they looked as elegant as the rest of me at this moment. I smiled happily as I never did before.  
"Oh my Celestia thank you so much Star! I've never looked so elegant in my entire life. I'll definitely be able to impress Ringer because of you! Thank you." I smiled warmly.  
"Oh it's no big dea. You're my friend and I must say that it will take a lot for Ringer to notice. She is of the oblivious type. Oh and I almost forgot!" She went into the closet and brought out bag.  
"This is a surprise so don't look inside it. I promise you she will love it!" She smirked gladly. I looked at her with teary eyes. I never thought Star would go so far to make me happy. I did something that I never thought I would do. I gave her a big bear hug. I was so happy and excited for the rest of the day. I was going to try and impress her and nothing and nopony will stop me! I ran out of the room with determination in my heart. I was going to get that mare no matter the cost!  
RingerWings  
As I go through the hallways I'm greeted by each of the castle guards. They address me as " " for some reason. I'm not too comfortable with it but I try to brush it off. I left wet spots in my path which I knew would get the maids in the castle mad. Yesterday and the days before that while I've been in the castle I've been sleeping in the princesses room on a separate bed. But yesterday the princess wasn't there so I had to sleep where my friends were. I had some morning memory loss still so no wonder I forgot where I was! I entered into the throne room to see if Princess Celestia had return from what she had to do. She told me that I had somepony to meet today so I suspected she will be there. I ask the guards to open the door to the throne room and they take a look at the new necklace I have on my neck.  
"Why hello , we will gladly open the door for you but give you a warning." said the first guard  
"Somepony who has lived long ago is in there and we would like you not to overreact once you see this mare." Continue the second guard.  
"Why would I overreact? It's just another pony."  
"If you say so miss." answered the first guard. He and the second guard open the big door to the throne room. I enter with a smile to be able to see the princess again. I have my eyes close from how big my smile is so I can't see what or who is in front of me. From my inability to see I accidently trip on a little mound in the carpet. I fall flat on my my horn. I get a big migraine from the pain coursing through my horn. My eyes are still shut from the pain and I start to fade into unconsciousness. But before I do I hear a small voice that I've never heard before. I was so confused on who this pony was so it must've been the pony the guards were talking about.  
Dreamland  
Darkness...all I see is darkness. Nothing can be seen, just my own body. I start trotting around to see if there is anything I'm missing.  
"Hello, anypony there!" All I hear is my own echo coming back at me. Soon after I start to give up, I see the figure of my mother. I run toward it, happy to see another pony. But it fades away in a cloud of dust. I start to silently cry but then I feel a hoof on my shoulder. I turn my head slowly to see the figure once more. I give her a hug while bawling my eyes out.  
"I have returned Ringer."  
"W-what to y-y-you m-mean return?" I manage to say through my tears.  
"I have finally returned to Equestria. You will meet me very soon."  
"I will! Then I get to hang out with you!"  
"Well I won't know I'm your mother. When I returned most of my memories on the moon left my subconscious. They will return in years time but for now you are just another pony to me. I will see you when you wake up." she starts to fade away again but I know it won't be the last I see of her.  
"Thank you mother. I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

I start to awaken in a brightly lit room. The walls were white and some ponies were gathered around me. My sight started to slowly become clearer and I started to make out the faces of the ponies around me. From left to right was Princess Celestia, the guards from earlier, a Stallion in a doctor's coat and...somepony familiar yet not familiar.  
"Ah she is awake." said the doctor  
"Splendid, Ringer can you hear me?" Asked the Princess  
"Uh huh," I turned to the sort of familiar pony, "Princess who is this?"  
"This here is my sister Luna. She came back from the moon yesterday and finally reverted back to her normal form. She is happy to meet another Alicorn besides me." she explained. The pony was dark blue with a flowing black and blue mane similar to Celestia's. Her eyes were light blue and she was slightly shorter than Celestia but still taller than the average pony.  
"Uhm, what's your name miss?"  
She was hesitant but not in a mean way, more like a shy way. She slowly turned her attention to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. We stared at each other for a moment studying each other. She then finally opened her mouth to say something.  
"My name is Princess Luna, princess of the night. You seem interesting since I've never met a pony similar to me and my sister. Though I do hear of a Princess Cadence I'm supposed to meet soon. May we talk once you recover uh...what shall I address you by exactly?"  
I stuck out a hoof, "My name is RingerWings, I would gladly like to talk to you later and what do you mean by recover?"  
It was now the Doctors turn to speak again,"Well from that fall you took you happen to hit your horn which could have been a fatal accident. We need you to rest for a few more hours till we can safely let you leave the hospital."  
"I'm in a hospital!" I look around to find a mirror and look at myself. The top of my head and my whole horn is covered in gauze with my horn being slightly chipped. I tried touching the chipped part but as I did I felt a surge of pain course through my body.  
"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but you shouldn't touch your for a few days. It will heal up in about 2 weeks so you can only perform weak spells for now." he stated.  
"Isn't the horn bone?"  
"Yes but its a special type of bone that heals like skin with white blood cells coming to heal the damaged bone and close the wound." A mare comes into the room urgently. "Doctor, has to rest now or the healing process will be slowed."  
"Thank you nurse." He turns to me." I will be giving you an anesthetic that will put you to sleep for about 6 hours. We will be here to take you back to the castle when you awaken so have a nice nap." he gives me a pill and I instantly fall asleep peacefully.  
Luna's Pov  
The little filly known as RingerWings is quite the odd one. I would have never thought I'd see another filly Alicorn till either I or my sister would have one.(Luna you are so clueless). But here one is, write before my very eyes. She looks like she is about to become 12 years of age yet from what my sister has told me she is one over one month old! How peculiar but I always forget that it is normal for our species but we soon stop or slow down the growth at a certain age.  
"Sister how did you find her?" I asked suddenly, breaking the silence  
"Well I was just up in the watch tower when I felt an odd presences appear from the forest in the east. It was this little filly fighting a wild bear! I was very confused by the sight and she was doing well up on till the bear hit her on the side of her head, cutting a part of her ear off."  
"This filly did that! Well she sounds like she can be dangerous sister."  
"She won't do much harm if both you and I teach her proper manners and how to work in fine society."  
"But why teach her that than just teach her how to be a normal pony."  
"She in no normal pony dear sister, she is due for great things one day."  
"I'll take your word for it. I just feel...a weird connection with her."  
"You'll find out one day, but that you must see yourself when your memory slowly returns." She smirked knowingly  
The doctor went up to Ringer and used a spell on her head. He seemed a bit surprised by the expression on his face. He asked up to exit the room and that she will be back in the castle very soon today. We did as told and exited the hospital. We sat in our carriage and were pulled back to the castle. As I looked around at the scenery I noticed many strange things. Canterlot has changed since I last was here. It was more rural and had less ponies in clothes that were being worn at this day and age.  
"Luna are you alright?" wondered my sister  
"Yes of course. Just thinking about things."  
"Well I just hope you are happy to see RingerWings, she will take the throne one day."  
"What! But she isn't even related to either of us!"  
"That's what you think."  
"I don't understand." I answered confused. Then my sister went silent with a smile on her face. She knew something I didn't and I did not like it one bit.  
Hours later: Back at the castle  
I started to awake from the stuff that the doctor had given me. This time when I woke up I the room I was in wasn't the hospital room but a regular room. I felt around me and it felt soft...like a cloud. I sat up and looked around me. The walls were black with small white dots all around I suspected to signify stars. I saw a dresser that looked neat and on the wall hung the sword my father had given me. My saddlebag sat in front a closet door, empty and flat. I stood up from the bed and exited the room. I walked around trying to find out where exactly I was.  
After about 5 minutes of walking I saw Moon wandering around happily. I decided to scare him and come up to him from behind. I hovered over the ground so I don't make a sound. As soon as I was at a close proximity I pounced on him and talked him to the ground.  
"AHH what was that for?" he turned around and had a slight blush at the sight of me. Sort of odd coming from him.  
"Oh hey Ringer! Didn't think you were awake right now" he chuckles from his own cluelessness.  
"Well here I am. Might I saw you look quite dashing in that get-up you have there." His blush deepened into a crimson red.  
"Oh it's nothing special. Hey, mind going on a small date with me tomorrow?"  
"Oh like a play date! That would be awesome! Two best friends hanging out together."  
"Uh yeah, best friends.(_FriendsZoned)_ Well just wear something casual or nothing at all and meet up in front of the castle at noon tomorrow. I got to go uh do something I-Important, uh bye!" he then ran of to who knows where. I've never seen him so embarrassed in my short life. Well I'll find out why tomorrow but right now I have to go see Princess Luna.  
**TWO CHAPTER UPDATE. Hope you enjoy this update and leave a review of possible. Thanks,**  
**RingerWings**


End file.
